With strengthening of people's awareness of energy conservation, energy consumptions of products gradually turn into an important factor of product. Under a motivation of awareness of energy conservation, developments of RGBW come afterwards. LG Display added white subpixel based on RGB foundation inventively to form RGBW 4K. Light transmittance of panels of RGBW 4K is increasing apparently with participation of white subpixel, and luminance of panel increases 1.5 times based on the foundation of panels of traditional RGB 4K.
Nowadays, a variety of algorithms exists in switching from RGB signals to RGBW signals, and comprises traditional algorithms and new algorithms in research. However, after applying those algorithms to switch RGB signals into RGBW signals particularly in Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), aberrations are found between color coordinate points of actual white subpixels (W-subpixel) and standard white color coordinate points under sRGB; the white subpixels have larger color aberrations.